Never Give Prozac to the Creepy Bug Kid
by Baby Cougar
Summary: Kiba thought Shino needed a "Happy Pill." On a visit to the drugstore for his sister, he found a bottle of Prozac on the shelf. Kiba read the back, and summed it up. Insant happy. Boy, is he an idiot.
1. Chapter 1

**Randomness. Idea formed slightly from another fic. Will be mentioned when I find out which one.**

**Disclaimer: I pwn you! But I don't own Naruto.**

Hello. My name is Inuzuka Kiba, and I am an idiot.

If there is one thing I've learned in life, it's to never_, __ever_, give Prozac to the creepy bug kid.

It all started when I went to the drugstore…

**Flashback (story starts here)**

I went to drugstore near the hospital. My sister, Hana, needed some pills because it was her "time of the month." I, being a guy, had no idea where to find it. So, of course, I asked.

"Excuse me, sir, can you tell me where to find…" I glanced at the paper she had given me. "…the Midol?"

The man immediately shot me a knowing look. "Right this way. If you don't mind me asking, is it worse when you are an Inuzuka?"

"How do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, the women in your clan are already known for their tempers, and the whole clan is known for their irritability, so is it worse when they are on their "time of the month" compared to, say, a non-Inuzuka?"

I looked at him. It was a good question. I thought back to that one time my mother had quite nearly severed my head for giving Kuromaru fleas. And then the time when Hana set my bedroom on fire because Akamaru wasn't completely housetrained. Then I thought of Hinata. She yelled, and was a bit grumpy, but that was it.

"Yeah, you could say that. That's why I'm _cheerfully_ picking this stuff up."

He nodded. "Well here we are. I suggest the industrial strength. Good luck!" He waved and walked off.

I grabbed the industrial strength, when another bottle on the shelf behind me caught my eye. I turned to read the label. Prozac. I've seen ads for it on TV but I wasn't really sure what it's for. I picked up the bottle and read the back. For depression. Take two in the morning. So it's basically a happy pill.

I was about to put it back when a memory crossed my mind.

_Flashback_

_Shino was standing there, stock straight, with his hands shoved in his pockets. Kurenai just told us this kick-ass joke, and Hinata and I were rolling on the ground with tears steaming down our faces._

_Shino didn't even chuckle. I stopped laughing when I saw him, and so did Hinata. I stood up and poked him. He grunted and moved away._

"_Man, you need to take a happy pill."_

_End flashback_

I got a devilish grin on my face. I added the bottle to by hand as I checked out.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Hana was in a much better mood, but he still avoided home as much as he could that week. No use taking chances. He leapt on top on Akamaru and rode to Hinata's house.

"Oi, Hinata!" He yelled into the compound. He was greeted by Hiashi.

Hiashi looked up at him with disgust as he rode the dog. "Hinata is busy training. Is there something you need?"

I, always being a quick thinker, thought of something quickly.

"The Hokage asked me to round up Team 8, we have a mission."

I shuddered as I felt the cold white eyes scrutinize me. "Very well. Come, daughter. The Hokage requests you. Don't get in the way."

I heard her small voice from behind him. "Hai, Father."

I help out a hand and helped her up on Akamaru, and we slowly made our way to Shino's house, just to keep up appearances to her father. When she was sure he couldn't see, I explained to her what was really going on.

I pulled out the little bottle out of my pocket.

"I think I found his happy pills!"

She stared at the bottle for a moment, the she smiled.

"I'm not sure if it will work, Kiba. What if it h-hurts Shino? What if it hurts t-the kikai? We don't know. But…what if it makes him happy?"

"It's not like one will kill him, Hinata. If it doesn't work, we can get rid of it. Or give it to your father. **(A/N I think a new fic may stem from that statement :D)** Come on, what's the worst that can happen?"

We had no idea. We had absolutely no idea of the horror that would befall us.

"Well, let's tell him not to eat breakfast in the morning. You can make breakfast, and we'll slip it in his food. Come on."

"Alright. Can you help me up?"

I gave her a boost, I let her be in front. I hopped up and rode behind. "Don't fall off now, I'd hate to explain to your father that my dog killed you."

She whacked me in the head, gripped Akamaru's scruff, and gently kicked his sides. "Giddyup!"

Akamaru just stood there, then started to move slowly. I couldn't hold it in. I cracked up.

"What? I've always wanted to do that."

"Yeah, but he's not a horse. He's still a dog, no matter how big he is. Come on buddy, you can go faster than that. On to the Bug Boy!"

Akamaru took off in a burst of speed and I grabbed onto Hinata to stop myself from flying off backwards. I smacked his rump. "Ass…" I muttered to him.

We made it to the Aburame compound in record time. He gated were closed, as usual, and Akamaru looked like he wasn't gonna stop.

"Hey boy, don't you eve----AAARGH!"

"AHH! KIBA! AKAMARU!! AHHHHHHH"

Akamaru had taken a huge leap and cleared the wall. Scared the crap out of Hinata. Startled me, too. I didn't think he would do that with two people on his back.

I stared in horror when I saw what was in our designated landing spot.

"Huh? ARGH! OOF!"

"KIBA! What the HEL--oof!"

I crash landed into a bed of flowers. Akamaru had unbalanced himself, and Hinata and I had flown off. I looked up to see where Hinata and Akamaru were. Hinata had fallen on top of Shino, who had his arms around he in a failed attempt to catch her. Akamaru was…._shit._ Akamaru was lying on top of Shino's father. I didn't know much about Shibi Aburame, just that Shino preferred not to talk about him, and that he was clan leader. It would be bad if I killed the Clan leader.

I ran over to Akamaru, to attempt to get him off. Oh no, he was licking Shibi's face, and had knocked the clan leader's sunglasses off. I once knocked Shino's off in a spar, and I still have marks from it.

Hinata had realized that she was lying on top of her teammate in an awkward position, and that his arms were around her. Her face flushed. His face flushed because of the position. She froze.

"Can you please get off, Hinata?" I heard him ask.

She rolled off, and he got up, extending a hand to help her up. I turned back to my own problem. Akamaru was still licking the man's face, and somehow the glassed were perched precariously on his nose. I almost laughed; my dog was wearing an Aburame's glasses. But rationality took over. I dropped to my knees and grabbed Akamaru by the neck, pulling him away.

"Please! Please Mr. Aburame sir, don't kill my dog!! It was an accident I swear."

I whipped his glasses off of my dog and handed them back to him, my eyes clamped shut so I didn't see whatever it was the shades were hiding. When they didn't leave my hand, and when I heard an odd sound, I cracked them open, and saw _the_ Aburame Shibi lying on the ground, arms around his middle, laughing his ass off. I didn't have to worry about his eyes, they were clamped shut with the force of his laughter.

Shino walked over to him. "Father, get up."

He only laughed harder. I saw Shino tense.

"Sh-Shino! What did you do to this poor boy?" I heard him ask between laughing fits. "He acts as if he's terrified of our clan."

Three jaws dropped when Shino reeled back his leg and kicked his father, sending him crashing into the perimeter wall.

"GET UP!"

Akamaru, Hinata, and I clamped our jaws back shut.

Shibi didn't look hurt at all, if fact he just got up off the ground and brushed himself off. He walked back over to us and held out his hand for his glasses. He didn't bother to cover his eyes, and I saw the reason why the Aburame wear the glasses. Where the pupil should be black, it is clear, and I could see the kikaichu crawling inside. The color was brown, and semi-transparent. I gave him his glasses back.

"I hope you've learned something from this experience, Inuzuka." he said seriously to me. I expected this long drawn out speech, along with something involving the kikai. I braced myself for the worst.

"Sir?" I asked.

"Look before you leap. Rather, tell your dog that. And speaking of your dog, Akamaru, right? Here doggie."

I gaped. That was it? Doggie? He wasn't mad? Wow. He and Shino are nothing alike. No wonder Shino doesn't talk about him.

I walked over to him and playfully punched his shoulder. "Hey, man you're cool. I was terrified you'd be even worse than stony over there."

I saw him grin behind his collar. He gave Akamaru one last pat. He punched my shoulder back.

"I can understand that. Shino is…somewhat ashamed of me. I can't imagine why. Hey, do you think that I could have a ride on your dog sometime? It looks fun. We can't exactly use our partners like that, they are too little to ride."

I laughed. "Sure, but not tonight. We've got to tell Shino something and go home. Maybe some other time."

"Okay. See you later, then."

I watched Shibi walk into the house. I turned back to my team. Akamaru was lying, getting a nice belly rub from Hinata, and Shino was glaring daggers at me. I wonder what color his eyes are? I never did get to see them that one time…

"What was it that you two came to tell me, Kiba?" He asked.

Hinata answered. "Don't eat breakfast tomorrow. I'm gonna make breakfast for the four of us."

His face brightened; everyone loves Hinata's cooking. "That's what you nearly killed my father and I over? Alright, see you in the morning then."

He turned and stalked off, hands in his pockets and a dark cloud hanging over his head.

Once he was out of earshot, I whispered to Hinata. "Yup, definitely needs a happy pill."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

After leaving the compound, we rode Akamaru around for a while. It was getting dark.

"I should get home. Father will be angry."

"Oh no you don't, your father will skin me if you come home tonight. I told him that the Hokage sent us on an important mission. Stay at my house tonight, Hana's having her "monthly" and I need someone to protect me. Being the only male in the clan sure has disadvantages. You can paint nails together and bunk together, just keep her attention away from me. It will be a girl's night!"

I watched her face as she mulled it over. "Alright. I can make the food at your house. It will be easier anyway, since you have the pills."

"Yeah!"

We took off to my house, and Akamaru made a more graceful stop, sitting so we slid off his back.

"That's count 3, buddy. You are asking for it." He just grinned at me and went inside. Hinata followed me in, and I called out, "Hana! I'm home!"

She burst into the living room, face livid.

"KIBA! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR HOURS! WHERE THE HELL IS MY--Oh, hello Hinata."

I sweat dropped, her mood had changed completely, Hinata was terrified, hiding behind me.

"It's okay, Hinata. I don't bite. My brother probably does, though." She tacked onto the end.

"Hey!"

She just grinned, showing her fangs. Hana came and took Hinata's hand, dragging her into the raging Hellish inferno she calls her bedroom. I could practically smell the nail polish from here. Taking out the Midol, I put it on the coffee table. I went to my bedroom, put the Prozac on my bed stand, changed into my jammies, and curled up with Akamaru on the bed.

Tomorrow is when the fun is gonna start.

**This was gonna be some kind of one-shot, but I thought it would work out better with a few chapters. Review! Feel free to send ideas for Shino. He's gonna be doing some nutball stuff in later chapters. I'll mention any names of ideas used. Thanx!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Hinata woke up before everyone else. She started to cook breakfast for Shino and Kiba, but decided to make breakfast for Kiba's family since she **_**was**_** using their food. She took what she knew about Kiba's tastes and applied it to his mother and sister as well. Soon the house was filled with the smell of sausage and bacon sizzling, as well as rice balls for Shino. She made bacon omelets, and was making up some toast when three Inuzukas and a few dogs came floating into the kitchen by their noses.**

"Wow, Hinata. This smells amazing. You should spend the night more often." I said in awe as my olfactory senses were battered with the smell of meat sizzling.

"Hinata! You never told me you could cook!" My sister said as she took a seat at the table, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Thank you very much, Hinata. You have my gratitude. I am usually the one who does the cooking, so you have no idea how much I appreciate this."

My mom was trying to express her gratitude as both a mother and a clan leader. I took a seat between the two. Hinata served us each a plate, and even had some sausages for the dogs. Like good hosts, we waited until Hinata had taken a seat with a plate of her own. I looked down at my breakfast. Two fat links of sausage, two slices of bacon, and a bacon omelet. My mother and I all had the same thoughts: we were so happy we could kiss her. I have told my family of Hinata's cooking skills, so they were expectant.

Breakfast was like an orgasm on our tongues. We all thanked Hinata, and Hinata and I took off with Shino's plate, which consisted of two rice balls and a link of sausage. Shino wasn't a big meat eater, I could never understand why.

Halfway there, we stopped at a bench to slip the pills in.

"How are we gonna do this? Should we crush it or just stink it in?"

That was a good point. With our luck, he'd bite right into the pill and crunch it, and we'd be out of luck.

"We better crush it. Mix it into the rice, then reform the balls. Put one pill in each ball. That ought to work."

Hinata took the pills in her hand, put one down on the bento pack, and crushed the other in her hand, using chakra do doubt. She poked a hole in one rice pall and poured the powder inside. She did the same with the other. Brushing off her hands, she retied the bento. We both hopped on Akamaru and sprinted to the meeting spot.

Of course, Shino was already there. I greeted him.

"Oi, Bugboy, good morning!"

Flash."…" Shino said. Those damn blinding glasses.

I tried again. "Hinata made you some breakfast. You should try the sausage, it's awesome."

He brightened, only slightly, at this. Nobody can resist Hinata's cooking. He took the bento from Hinata, and started to eat the food inside. Hinata and I pretended to hold a conversation, but watched him out of the corners of our eyes. He ate half of the sausage, then fed the rest to Akamaru. He ate both rice balls. Nothing. No change. Oh well…it may take an hour to kick in.

Kurenai came about ten minutes later. She paired up off to spar for an hour, so later we could do a D-rank mission. How fun. I almost jumped for joy when she paired Shino and I together. I would be able to see if this works or not. Crazy ideas were already running through my head.

Shino got ready, and Akamaru and I did as well. I made the first move. I ran forward, feigning a kick and immediately following up with a punch. Of course, he dodged. He threw a punch at me, feigning right and throwing left. I got grazed on the side of the head. I flipped backwards, landing on top of Akamaru.

"Man Beast Clone!" I shouted, and Akamaru poofed into a animalistic version of me.

"Beast Mimicry!" I shouted again, and I felt all my senses heighten.

We bother ran forward, crisscrossing our paths, then jumped in the air.

"Fang Over Fang!" I felt us collide with a body. "Yes! Direct….hit?"

Shino had used a bug clone and appeared right behind us, grabbing our heads and slamming them together. Both Akamaru's ears and my own were ringing.

The fight went like that, neither side gaining. Then, something amazing happened.

It was nearing the end of the sparring hour, and I jumped on top of Akamaru, but over balanced and fell off the other side. I landed on my head.

"Ouch.." I complained.

Then I heard some snickering. I got up and peered around my dog to see Shino with one hand over his mouth, snickering like an idiot. I felt a vein in my forehead. I stomped up to him.

"You think that was funny?!" I demanded.

His only response was to double over laughing. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kurenai and Hinata stop dead in their tracks, eyes widening at Shino's behavior. I quickly realized that my plan had worked. I heard a sniffle, and Shino straightened up.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to laugh." he said with a goofy grin on his face.

I left Akamaru with him and went over to Hinata to tell her the good news. Kurenai was already headed to the Hokage's office for the mission.

"Hey guess what! It worked! I can't wait--"

"Uh, Kiba?" my smile dropped when I saw the expression on her face.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"YAHOO! YEE HAW! WHOA!!"

I felt my face freeze. I turned around, a drop of sweat already forming. My jaw hit the ground when I saw what Hinata was looking at. Shino was sitting atop Akamaru, holding onto his scruff with one hand, and had the other in the air, holding his jacket and swinging it around. Akamaru was trying to dislodge him from his back, running and jumping around like a bucking bronco.

"WOOHOO! KIBA! YOU NEVER TOLD ME HOW MUCH FUN THIS IS!! COME ON, AKAMARU! TO THE HOKAGE!"

Akamaru chose to take that moment and listen. He became a streak of white, flashing by on the way to the Hokage. Hinata and I could hear Shino screaming at the top of his lungs as they flew by.

Shino's jacket floated down from the sky in front of us.

"What.." Hinata started.

"Have…" I said.

"We.." Hinata said.

"Done?" We said in unison.

I picked up Shino's jacket and we raced to the Hokage's office.

Shino was standing next to Kurenai, who had a large drop of sweat going down the side of her face. As I got closer, I could see that she actually had a firm grip on his ear, keeping him in place. Akamaru was lying on the ground, panting. We all went inside and received our mission. Kurenai never let go of Shino's ear.

We all walked out to the rice field where our mission was. It needed to be weeded. Taking off our shoes, we took off our jackets, with the exception of Shino, who seemed to have misplaced it after I returned it, and rolled out pants to our knees. We waded in the water and began work.

About fifteen minutes in, Kurenai waded her way over to me.

"Kiba? What was that about earlier? Why the hell was Shino riding Akamaru? And why is he so…_happy_?"

"Well, after the spar, I went to talk to Hinata, and when I turned around, Shino decided to play cowboy. Akamaru was jumping up and down trying to shake him off, and he was laughing like a lunatic, swinging his jacket around over his head like a lasso or something. Then, they just took off."

I made it a point to avoid the "why" part.

She sated at me for a moment, then left to go talk to Hinata. I returned to work, but it wasn't even five minutes later and my head got plastered with a mud ball.

"Alright, who did that!?" I glanced around, and noticed Shino trying to keep a straight face amongst his weeding. I immediately knew who it was.

"You Bug Freak! Take this!" I made a bigger mud ball and threw it at him, right as he looked up, and it smacked him right in the face, knocking him backwards into the water.

Shino got back up, took of his glasses and wiped them off, keeping his eyes closed, and replaced them. He looked at me and cleared his throat.

"MUD WAR!" he shouted, and produced a ball out of nowhere, throwing it at me. I dodged it, but it hit Hinata instead, right in the butt. She turned around, glaring, and Shino had the most priceless expression of shock on his face.

Hinata expertly created two mud balls and flung them both at us, hitting us both. There was no chance of us finishing this mission.

Kurenai was looking at us, aghast, but apparently she decided not to end our fun. How often do we, especially Shino, really loosen up?

When we were finished, and we still had to finish weeding, we were so caked with mud that we were indistinguishable. Akamaru had stayed home for this mission, last time he had come on a rice weeding mission he had to have a bath, and let's face it, there's a helluva lot of dog to wash nowadays.

It was only midday, so we still had plenty of time to have fun. Kurenai thought she'd have her own fun, so when we walked my a clean pond, she used a small water dragon jutsu on us, half drowning us, but were clean afterwards. I got down and shook the water off. Shino, deciding that looked fun, tried to do the same thing. We all stared at him, and when he stood back up, his 'fro had poofed out, reminding me of a sixties disco dancer.

Kurenai left us alone for the day, our mission was complete. The three of us went to the training field and collapsed, trying to dry out. We were laying there for a while, when Hinata and I both noticed that Shino was mumbling under his breath. We didn't say anything, but shared a confused sideways glance. Suddenly, out of nowhere, every insect within the area decided that Hinata and I would be an awesome place to crawl on and jump on. We both shot up, trying to shake the bugs out of our clothes. I glared at Shino, who was presently lying on his back laughing his buggy little ass off. I stalked away to go pick up Akamaru. It was safer with him around anyways.

Hinata followed me, to get away from our psychotic teammate. We both heard a loud buzzing sound behind us, and stopped dead in our tracks, not daring to turn around. We didn't have to. Shino floated by us, cross-legged, stupid grin on his face, with one hand pointed forward and the other on his leg, with his elbow pointed out. He was riding on a massive cloud of kikaichu, who were apparently not used to being ridden. I could feel my eye twitching.

WE made it to my house, and picked up my dog. I hopped up and we all took a walk to a new restaurant that served sushi. And that road, unfortunately, went past the Aburame Complex.

Shino decided that it was a great idea to visit his father right at that moment, and floated over the wall, before the exhausted kikai couldn't hold him up anymore. He fell through the black cloud as soon as it got past the top. And the walls had to be at least fifteen feet high.

I sighed. "Hop on Hinata. We better get over there."

She got on behind me, hanging on tightly so we didn't make another crash landing like last time. Akamaru went backwards a few yards, then broke into a dead run at the wall, clearing it and landing on his feet, neither humans falling off of his back.

I almost laughed at what I saw on the other side of the wall. Shino was lying on the ground, left lens cracked, arms and legs going in different directions. Some of his kikai were still buzzing around him. It gave him the image of a rotting corpse. Lovely.

Several members of the Aburame clan were staring at the boy, and us, but the most apparent was Shino's father, whose mouth was hanging wide open in shock. I took the opportunity to wake Shino up. I hopped off my dog.

"Yo, Bugboy, wake up." I poked him with my foot. The only response was a groan.

He sat up slowly, then looked around at all the faces staring at him. He put that stupid grin back on his face.

"Hey."

If at all possible, I think Shibi's mouth grew wider in shock. His eyebrows were nearly lost in his hairline. Shino mumbled something.

"What was that?" I asked him, dragging him to his feet.

"That. Was. Awesome." I could have sworn I heard a cricket. Shino smiled stupidly at everyone. A piece of his left lens popped out. Everybody watched the shard of black glass fall to the ground. You could have heard a pin drop. I took the initiative to ruin it.

"HAHAHAHA!" I burst out laughing, just to be joined by Shino, who had no idea why the hell I was laughing. Several Aburames left, and Shibi was the only one left standing.

"Wh-What did you do to my son!?" He asked me incredulously.

"I would, uh, rather not say at the moment." I said. Instead of the verbal assault I was expecting for that smartass remark, I was rewarded with laughter.

"Well, whatever you did, I have never seen my boy this happy since before he enrolled in the academy."

We were distracted by our conversation when we heard Hinata yelp and Shino start shouting. We looked over to the source of the sound, seeing Hinata on the ground and Shino once again attempting to ride Akamaru.

"Hey Dad! You gotta try this! It's amazing! YAHOO!!!!"

Silence. Then, gut-busting laughter. Akamaru had successfully dislodged Shino from his back, flinging him through the air onto a random rooftop.

"Can I try?" I heard him ask me.

"Knock yourself out." I walked away to rescue Hinata and find out where my dog flung Bugboy. We found him on a roof two houses down. We decided to leave him home.

When we came back to get Akamaru, Shibi was expertly riding the nin-dog, having a blast. Apparently Akamaru was only opposed to Shino riding him. He must still remember that time when his bugs attacked him.

"Hey, Bug Man! I need my dog back now!" Shibi laughed and jumped off, and Hinata and I left. We went to Ichiraku's instead, we lost our taste for sushi.

Unknown to us, Shino wasn't done for the day. It was only beginning.

**Alright! Shibi finally got to ride the horse dog! Shino has blown a gasket and completely lost his jacket. I guess I never mentioned it, but he was wearing a black t-shirt underneath, so he wasn't shirtless. It will get better, you guys aren't supplying me with any good ideas, so I have to make do with what I can think of. As always, please review! Thank you, Cougar.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to KatSin for the pool scene, and the barbeque scene. I know you mentioned the Naruto one, but I had already thought of that. And thanks to dragonluv13 for the karaoke part. It took me a while to figure out how the hell I was gonna even get him into that situation smoothly….but…I am the magical author that can spew out six chapters to different stories a day easily. I'm sure that I could get Shino to sing "Man, I feel Like A Woman," one way or another for you. Hope you guys enjoy. Remember folks, the more ideas you guys give me, the better these things will get. Oh, and KatSin? Shino is happy, not drunk off his ass. He won't wear a tutu OR peek in the ladies bathhouse because he's happy. Sorry to crush your dreams. There is always the new fic I'm doing, 50 ways to make Shino Want To Kill Me, a spin-off of the Gaara one. Oh, and one more note, KatSin, Shino, no matter what state of mind he was in, would never paint the Hokage faces. Sorry.**

**And it continues…**

Hinata and I were finishing the last of our ramen. We had a good conversation about what the hell we did to Shino. I figured that he was just in happy overdrive at the moment, since he had years of stoic lump. So, I decided that we would find a way to slip it to him again tomorrow. Maybe "leftovers" from breakfast. It was well known that Shino's father couldn't cook, so Shino usually had to make himself breakfast. He may enjoy scraps.

Suddenly, a streak of orange went by, followed by a streak of…brown and black!? I did a double take. Who knew what Shino was capable of right now, and now that he discovered Naruto, things may get out of hand. I decided to sit back and watch.

"Hinata?"

"Yes, Kiba?"

"Please tell me you saw what I saw."

"What did you see?"

"Shino and Naruto running by together."

"I was afraid that you would say that."

We shared a glance, then ran off in the direction that the two idiots ran off to. Knowing Naruto, he would take advantage of Shino's state of mind, and put his "skills" to good use. We picked up Akamaru, who had been waiting outside because he was too big to go in Ichiraku's, and hopped on, riding him the rest of the way.

Spotting the two nutcases, we skidded to a stop and hid in an alley. Hinata used her Byakugan to study Shino and Naruto's behavior. I watched her face go from concentrated to horrified. I absently noted a couple large insects skittering out into the street.

"What happened, Hinata?"

"H-he's…."

"What??"

Her hand was over her mouth, and I knew I wouldn't be getting an answer. I decided to risk it, and stuck my head out so I could look. Well, no wonder. The building they were in front of was a fancy restaurant, and Naruto was currently spray painting it, while Shino was….Oh. My. Kami. Shino had called every insect forth in the area, and sent them into the restaurant by any means possible; doors, windows, cracks, etc. Shino was helping Naruto pull of some far-fetched prank. I couldn't believe it.

"What the hell do you think you are doing!?" I screamed at them both, mainly Shino.

"_Shit_. Let's get outta here!"

"Right-o, chief!"

Chief? This was _Shino's_ idea!? I stood dumbfounded as the two ran off again, laughing. Then I heard the screams from inside the restaurant. I took off, not wanting to get pinned for the blame. I whipped by the alley, grabbing both dog and girl, pumping my arms and legs with chakra so I could lug the incredible mass…which was pretty much my dog. Hinata I could lift on one arm and not break a sweat. We arrived at Shino's house to talk to his father. Didn't this man do anything other than sit at home?

I burst through the door without even knocking first, panic in my voice.

"Shibi! Help! What was Shino like before he went into his "I hate everything" phase?"

"Say what?"

"He's gone nuts, sir!"

Shibi pulled himself away from the desk, apparently I had sniffed him out in his study. He was clan head, I suppose he did do paperwork sometimes.

"Slow down, Kiba. What did you do to him, exactly? And could you please have your dog wait outside? As much as I love the creature, he is simply too big for my house. Besides, I don't want Tsume on my ass if he gets fleas. Hello Hinata. You two have a seat, I have a feeling you two have done something extremely stupid that I would have tried myself had I not lived with him."

I scratched the back of my head nervously and took a seat next to Hinata.

"Should we tell him?" I whispered in her ear.

"I don't see why not. Besides, if you don't I will." she whispered back.

"Fine." Then, a little louder, "We gave him Prozac, sir. Anti-Depressants. We had no idea…"

"Prozac!? How the HELL did you get him to take that? I've talked to him about it, but he insisted he wasn't depressed. Besides, it's not a good idea for an Aburame to take drugs like that."

"That would be my doing. It was the breakfast we brought him. He had two rice balls, each containing a crushed pill. He had no idea."

I jumped in. "And then he started to act like an idiot. He didn't even seem to realized it, or he would have freaked on us by now. I hate to know what will happen…so will keep giving it to him for a couple days. You should have seen the mud ball fight that we had."

"_Shino?_"

"Yeah. Nailed me right in the head with one, then Hinata right in the ass. It was an all out war after that. You never did say, how does the medicine affect an Aburame differently?"

Shibi rubbed his temples. "Most drugs are broken down by the kikai and neutralized. Some aren't though, like painkillers and, oddly, anti-depressants. Unfortunately, the kikai break them up and they go into the blood stream faster. Now, from what you guys told me, you crushed the pills. Crushing a pill and taking the powder causes the body to absorb it faster. Now, with Shino, that has been doubled because it's going into his system at a rapid rate."

Hinata nodded, but I just blinked. "What?"

"You practically overdosed my son. If you are going to do this again, only use one pill. And try to find a way to give it to him without crushing it. What was he doing that caused you two to come running to me, anyway?"

Hinata and I shared a knowing glance, but she let me speak. "Let's just say he gave the people in the restaurant a whole new meaning to the term "pest control.""

"He didn't?"

"Aye, sir, I'm afraid he did. And he was working with N-Naruto."

Shibi's glasses looked like they were about to fall off.

"And what was Naruto doing?"

"Spray painting the building. When I ran out to shout at them, Shino suggested that they "get out of there" and Naruto called him "chief," making me believe that this was Shino's idea. I don't know where he is now."

Shibi looked thoughtful for a moment. "Why don't you guys just hang out with him instead of stalking him. Who knows the next time you guys will get to hang out again like he actually likes you. Just make sure he gets back to me at a decent time. Now if you excuse me, I have some paperwork to do."

Hinata and I nodded, then got up and bowed before leaving to find out where our favorite Bug-boy had run off to.

------------------------------------------------

We heard Chouji talking, but no Shikamaru. I could smell the barbeque. I, being an Inuzuka, could not resist. I decided to stop for lunch with Chouji and Hinata, since Chouji was there, and Hinata and I hadn't eaten since our quick bite at Ichiraku's.

We walked in, and both of our jaws dropped at what we saw. Shino was there, sitting across from Chouji, with a huge pile of barbeque in between them. Hinata and I went closer to see if that really was our meat-hating teammate. Not many people have a 'fro like that, but still…..

We both took a seat at a table across from theirs to watch. The hell? They were having a barbeque eating contest. And by the pile of bones…I'd say Shino was winning….against Chouji…..

"Sh-Shino?" Hinata asked tentatively.

He merely out up one hand in recognition, not even slowing down in his eating. We watched, dumbfounded, as the pile grew smaller, and the two bone piles got larger. A waitress came and took our orders, it was cooking and almost done as we spoke. Okay, as we sat there speechless. Our food lay uneaten as we watched the two count out their bones. The smell got the better of even me, and I started to gnaw on a piece of barbeque.

"Seventy-six…seventy-seven…" that was Chouji.

"Eighty-three…eighty-four…" Shino counted out.

In the end, Chouji had ninety-eight bones, and Shino…Shino had…102??? The meat that I was chewing on fell out of my gaping mouth. I looked at Chouji, who had a shocked look upon his sauce-smothered face. I turned to Shino, who had been much neater. He only had a smudge on his forehead. I don't even want to know how it got there.

"Hey, Shino? You wanna come sit with us?"

"Huh? Sure. Hey, Kiba, hey Hinata."

He got up and waddled over to us. I don't think that boy is going to eat again for three days. He took a seat next to Hinata. I guess Hinata couldn't take it anymore and wiped the glob of sauce off of his forehead protector. He looked dumbly at her.

"My head hurts….and my stomach too…"

"Well, Shino, you just ate half your weight in meat, beat Chouji in an eating contest, and had quite possibly the best day of your life."

"Hey guys! Good job on winning, Shino, I didn't think you would do it. Well, I gotta go find Shikamaru. See you guys later." Chouji left.

Hinata and I finished our meal, talking to Shino. He was amazingly talkative. It was all good until he asked us a question. Well, me.

"Kiba?"

I swallowed my last piece of beef. "Yeah?"

"Did you guys give me something this morning? There has to be a reason why I'm behaving like this. Normally I wouldn't feel like doing half the things I have done today. Hey, how's about we go see what Neji's doing? I had something to talk to him about, anyway."

Well. Apparently, Shino is ADD. What would he have to speak to Neji about?

"About what?""Oh, nothing important…I hear he and his team have gone to the pool for a relay. I would bet that Lee beats him. I wonder how he would take it."

"Well, let's go see. I want to root for my cousin." Hinata said quietly. We paid for our food, or rather I paid for me and Hinata, and left. We walked to the swimming area. Shino was going relatively normal, minus the lop-sided grin and lack of jacket. When we reached the natatorium, we took a seat right in front. Apparently, Ten-Ten wasn't that great of a swimmer, she was in last place. Neji and Lee were in close. Neji was second and Lee was in first.

"YEAH! GO COUSIN!" Hinata screamed, pompoms coming from who knows where.

Shino and I just stared at her. A look of shock crossed her face and she sat back down, her Neji pennant flag clattering on the floor. Her face was like a tomato.

Shino cleared his throat. "It would appear Lee has won. I have something I want to give Neji."

We watched in silence as Shino went up to Neji. I put chakra into my ears so I could catch their conversation. I only managed to catch words like "outside" ,"show", and "interesting." Now what the hell could Shino have to show Neji outside that was interesting?

I sat there in wonder, then everybody heard the high pitched scream. Neji blew by us and vaulted into the pool. We all turned our eyes to the door, where Shino was standing, holding a large spider.

"What?" he asked innocently. "I was only showing him my pet."

I had to hand it to the guy, he had style. He put the spider down and let it crawl away. Neji was still in the pool, not wanting to come out. Shino came back over to us.

We were by the edge of the pool. Shino was edging closer to Hinata. I listened carefully.

"Hey, Hinata? Are you a good swimmer?"

She looked at him. "Yes? Why?"

"No reason…"

I almost snorted at the conversation, when suddenly, Shino grabbed hold of Hinata, and, using chakra I'm sure, hoisted her over his head and threw her out into the middle of the pool. My jaw dropped. Then I broke into laughter. She was so shocked that she didn't even make a sound. Shino and I doubled over in laughter.

"Hey!! That's not funny!" I heard Hinata shouting from the pool, which still had Neji in it.

Suddenly, I felt a foot on my ass and a hand on my back, next thing I knew, I was under the water. Akamaru barked from the sidelines. I doggie paddled over to Hinata and Neji, who were both glaring at Shino. Then, just to square things out, I motioned to Akamaru. Shino was laughing too hard to notice anything. Akamaru snuck up behind him (which was amazing for a 450 pound dog) and stood with his shoulder behind Shino. Shino finally noticed the dog, but it was too late. Akamaru rammed his shoulder into Bug-Boy, sending him flying into the pool. His body seemed to explode, all the kikai came out to try and prevent their master from falling in. It didn't work. He broke the surface of the pool, and a large, confused, cloud of black insects floated over the surface where Shino disappeared.

Hinata and I laughed, and even Neji chuckled. Akamaru, however, slipped in a puddle and fell in. The remaining spectators started to laugh even more, but the people who owned the arena started to yell. Shino hadn't resurfaced. I dove down and got him; he was sitting on the bottom trying to see how long he could hold his breath. We all broke the surface and stood on top of the water, running for the door, with the lifeguard shouting at us through the door. We were all laughing.

--------------------------

An hour, a walk in the park, and a few bad jokes later, we were dry and walking to a karaoke bar. WE sat near the stage. I saw Shino staring at the stage, light glinting off of his broken shades. Suddenly, he got up and ran over to the DJ. I couldn't hear what he was saying, but he looked excited. Hinata and I stared at him. The DJ held out a list, and Shino covered his eyes, poking his finger to it with a dorky grin. When he uncovered his eyes, the color drained from his face when he saw his selection. It only lasted a second because the smile was back on, and the DJ looked like he was gonna bust a gut laughing.

The man who had been singing walked off the stage, passing the microphone to Shino. I could hear whispers throughout the bar.

"Isn't that an Aburame?"

"Isn't that kid on Team 8?"

"Hey that's Shino!"

"Oh my Kami…"

Hinata and I just smiled, but when the music started to play, our eyes snapped back to Shino, who raised the mike to his lips.

_I'm goin' out tonight, I'm feeling alright_

_Gonna let it all hang out_

_Wanna make some noise, really raise my voice_

_Yeah, I wanna scream and shout_

I was rubbing my jaw from where it hit the table. I looked down at Hinata, who had buried her face into my jacket. She was trying to hide form her embarrassment of being on the same team as him.

_No inhibitions, make no conditions_

_Get a little outta line_

_I ain't gonna act politically correct_

_I only wanna have a good time_

By this time we both were bashing our heads on the table. This was a bit much. At least he wasn't dancing madly like the last guy, though he was swinging to the beat a bit. His face was a bit red. I will admit the guy had a better voice than me.

_The best thing about bein' a woman_

_Is the prerogative to have a little fun and_

Okay I don't know if I can take it. The bar was laughing. Hinata has listened to this song, so that's where I heard it from. I knew what came next…

_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy, forget I'm a lady_

_Men's shirts short skirt_

_Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style_

_Oh, oh, oh, get in the action, feel the attraction_

_Color my hair, do what I dare_

_Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel_

_Man, I feel like a woman_

Silence. I never knew how loud it could be. Then, somebody snorted. Laughter everywhere, Hinata and I edged our way out of the bar; this had been a bad idea. We waited outside for him to finish.

Shino came running out of the bar, face flushed.

"This doesn't leave the room."

We both nodded our heads and walked home, going our separate ways. I had to think about how I was gonna drug him again tomorrow.


End file.
